The use of shoulder wedges in off the road tires is commonly known. They are used for reinforcing the shoulder portions and the sidewalls of a tire. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a tire and illustrates under the reference sign S a shoulder wedge integrated in the tire. Such wedges like the other tire elements are typically extruded and assembled together.
Some of these tire components require the application of cement based on organic solvents which dissolve the surface of rubber after extrusion. The contact surfaces are refreshed by, for example, wire brushing with the application of organic solvents during the building of the tire.
The application of volatile organic solvents in mass leads to a high level of emission and requires investing in expensive solvent treatment units. Such treatment units will indeed be required in the near future for meeting environmental legislation.